


Welcome to the United States!

by EchoofAsh



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia America - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Written as a joke, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoofAsh/pseuds/EchoofAsh
Summary: Italy wakes up early and has nothing to do. He decides to visit America, and something interesting happens.(This is completely a joke fanfiction me and my friends came up with in Spanish class)





	

Feliciano woke up early for once, and didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't supposed to train with Ludwig for once, and Lovino was nowhere to be found. Kiku was apparently meeting with his boss, so that meant he had the day to himself.   
After getting out of bed, he decided to visit Alfred. The two never really talked much, and Feli figured it was a good time as any to see what was going on across the ocean.   
After arriving to Alfred's place, Feliciano thought he heard some random screaming. Strange. Prehaps he was having a party? He didn't see anyone else around though, meaning it probably came from actual people living in the country. Feliciano knocked on the door of the giant building, but when no one opened it he let himself in. He thought he heard movement in one of the rooms upstairs, so he headed that way.   
Once upstairs, Feli slowly opened the door to the room he heard movement in. Alfred was standing with his back to the Italian.   
"Hey Alfred!!" He said, hoping that he wasn't mad he let himself in. But Alfred didn't respond, and didn't move a muscle. What was up?  
"Alfred? It's me Feliciano!" He said once again.   
Alfred slowly turned around, and as soon as his face met Felicianos, the room burst into flames, and a swarm of bald eagles appeared out of nowhere, circling the edges of the room. Multiple American flags also appeared, hanging on the wall. Feliciano couldn't move, or he risked stepping into the flames. He then realized Alfred had a Bible in his hands. The blonde started to walk toward Feli. He raised the Bible and hit him across the face with it. As the Italian fell to the floor, Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs, "WELCOME TO THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"  
(This took me 15 minutes to write I can't believe I wasted that much time...)


End file.
